


Crazy in Love

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romancing McShep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just shook his head. He was living with a crazy person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

John picked up a firm, ripe tomato and turned it in his hand, inspecting it on all sides. Perfect.

"Hey, Rodney!” he yelled down the hall as he placed it on the cutting board and quickly reduced it to a stack of thick, juicy slices. "Dinner’s up!”

He gently placed the slices on the plate with the lettuce leaves before taking the cutting board and putting it in the dishwasher. He pulled two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. He looked around – ah! Potato salad was still in the fridge. He opened the door and hunted around until he found it hiding behind a dried-out pot of mac & cheese.

"Rodney!” he yelled again as he shut the door. "You need to throw away your science experiments before they take over the fridge!” He scooped some of the salad onto his plate, then took a bun and placed a giant burger patty on it. He reached out for a slice of cheese then stopped. He turned his head and frowned at the empty hallway. "Rodney?” He called out again, but there was still no response.

He let out huff of exasperation and finished building his burger. The years hadn't changed McKay much when it came to getting caught up in something, but the last couple of weeks he’d been acting really squirrely, completely obsessed and pretending that he wasn't. John would probably have to slide a dinner plate under his nose to get his attention. He picked up a dishtowel to wipe tomato juice off his hands and then walked down the hall to Rodney’s office, tossing the towel in the hamper as he passed their bedroom.

He reached out to knock on the office door, but it wasn't latched and swung inward under the gentle pressure of his knuckles. He found Rodney on the phone arguing with someone, his computer screens covered with images of beach fronts and ocean views.

He opened his mouth to say, "Burgers are up,” but only got as far as the "Buh” before Rodney spotted him and leaped right out of his chair, slamming down the phone to usher John out of the office.

"Whoa, you’re going to trample me,” he complained as Rodney herded him down the hall. "Hey, what were you looking at, anyway?”

"Starving man here, come on, let’s eat,” Rodney replied, entirely ignoring his question. "Hey, did you make coleslaw to? And do we have any pickles left? Oh, my god, I could really go for that hot spinach and artichoke dip, please tell me we have some of that left!”

John just shook his head. He was living with a crazy person.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

John was clearing away the mess of papers Rodney had strewn all over the coffee table when Rodney walked into the living room and froze. John glanced up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?”

Rodney swallowed and stammered, "Uhm, no, n-nothing at all. Everything’s fine. Everything’s great.”  


John just rolled his eyes and went back to stacking the papers before tossing them in the wicker basket under the coffee table. He’d learned long ago that the random detritus of Rodney’s existence followed him into all areas of the house, so there were many such baskets cleverly hidden to collect the debris as Rodney trailed it behind him.

As the papers slid against each other, a brightly coloured brochure caught his eye, and he reached for it – but suddenly Rodney was right there, grabbing the papers away.

"Great, thanks, I was looking for these, I need these,” he babbled as he snatched them out of the basket and almost right out of John’s hands. 

John frowned. "Hey, I was looking at that,” he protested.

"Later, gotta go, there’s a very important equation, I need the, the, the notes I made! Yes, I’m going to my office to work and it’s very important, so…” and with that, Rodney turned and took off like he had a Wraith after him.

John rested one hand on his hip while he scratched the back of his head with the other. If anything, Rodney was acting even more loopy than he’d been previously. John dropped his hands and shook his head. If Rodney was going to be sequestered in his office for the next few hours, at least the crazy would be confined in there with him. 

Sounded like the perfect time for beer and some Sports TV.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Rodney peeked out into the hall, but John was nowhere to be seen – or heard, for that matter. He closed his office door, and then made sure it was locked so there would be no accidental incursions before dialing the number.

"Hello, yes, I’d like to book reservations for two for next month. Yes, that’s right. It’s for Saturday the 27th at 8pm…. What? That’s over 3 weeks from now! Ok, how about the Sunday? Seriously? Fine. When do you have an opening? What!? Are you kidding me? Oh forget it!”

He slammed down the phone, aggravated beyond measure. This had to be perfect. It had to be the best. Most of the resorts didn't even pass muster, and the hotels and resorts he DID like were all booked solid the weekend he wanted. He’d thought that if he started making plans 2 months in advance it would be plenty of time, and yet nothing had been coming together! 

He wasn't having any better luck with restaurants. This had been the 3rd place on his approved list and he’d been informed that, no, the waiting list was quite extensive, with reservations booked 3 or 4 months in advance!

Who knew planning the perfect 10th anniversary would be so difficult?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

John jogged up the back steps, flicked the latch on the screen door and kept going straight into the kitchen without bothering to kick off his shoes. He turned the water on and leaned in to drink from the faucet, cupping his hand to catch the cool, clear water. After swallowing a few good mouthfuls, he splashed some on his face and up into his hair. The way he was sweating, he was tempted to stick his entire head under the tap, but if Rodney caught him, he’d start yelling about making a mess like an uncouth barbarian. 

John’s mouth turned down in a grimace as he turned the tap off and grabbed a dishtowel to mop the excess moisture from his face. He didn’t know what Rodney’s problem was lately. In the past few weeks it was as if he’d transformed back into the anxious, paranoid man John had first met back on Atlantis.

He’d tried to talk to Rodney, but he still sucked at talking about anything remotely related to feelings. This had, inevitably, ended badly, with stupid fights about unimportant shit, and Rodney letting loose with verbal attacks the likes of which John hadn't experienced for years. Afterward, Rodney either apologized profusely or wouldn’t meet John’s eyes, guilt etched in him so deeply it made John ache to look at him, or he refused to discuss it at all, and later acted as though nothing at all had happened.  


John shook his head. If Rodney didn't snap out of whatever the hell funk he was in and soon, John was going to call Dave and find out if the summer house was available. A weekend away from the crazy just might help restore his sanity. 

He heard a crash-thud-screech from the Rodney’s office and glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Curie come flying around the corner at top speed. She slid expertly around on the polished hallway, the sound of her kitty claws loud against the hardwood as she scrambled for purchase on the living room carpet. Claws caught the low piled rug, and she was off like a shot down the other hall and into their room. A few seconds later he heard the plaintive meowl that signified her displeasure with being evicted from Rodney’s office. It was mostly drowned out by the sound of Rodney yelling about cat hair and delicate electronics.

John let out a sigh. Maybe he’d ask Dave if he could have the house for a week.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"… and then he got all tight lipped and I tried to apologize, but I couldn’t very well tell him without ruining the whole surprise and now he’s sulking in that way that he does when I really hurt his feelings and – god, Jeannie! I don’t know what to do!”

"Meredith! You are acting like a crazy person!”

"What!?” Rodney scowled at her image on the screen. "I just want it to be perfect!”

She rolled her eyes at him. "I know you do!” "But you,” she paused to shake a finger at him, "are being insane!”

"I am *not* – "

"Okay, just shut up! No seriously,” she interrupted as he started to splutter a protest, "SHUT UP. Shut up RIGHT NOW. You need to stop talking, you called me for advice, so shut your mouth for five minutes and just listen because I am going to give you some.”  


Rodney grumbled, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, good. Now really, pay attention. First off, I know you want to make this wonderful and perfect and show John a fabulous time, and prove that you are the perfect boyfriend, and SHUT UP!” She shook a finger at him again as he opened his mouth to object. "You guys are not married, that makes him you boyfriend, if you don’t like it, stuff a sock in it and get hitched already, you coward. Anyway, like I was saying… you *know* John. Does JOHN like to get dressed up in a suit and go out to fancy functions where he has to deal with people and be on display?”

Rodney frowned. "Well, when you put it that way, no, but this wouldn’t be-"

"MER! It is a YES or NO question!”

He let out a huff. "FINE. No.”

"Okay, then. Do you?”

"Do I what?”

"Oh for… MER! Like getting dressed up!”

He fidgeted in his seat. "You know I don’t.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That’s right. I know you don’t,” She stared at him across the connection and he fidgeted some more. Finally she continued. "Mer, if you asked John where he would like to go – any place he wanted for the weekend, where we HE want to go?”

Rodney reached out and ran a finger over the glossy brochure for the hotel he’d made reservations for. He thought about the tickets for the football game and the symphony and the very fine Italian restaurant he’d finally managed to get book a table at. He let out a sigh. "Atlantis.”

She nodded and then leaned forward, closer to the camera. "I love you, Mer,” she said, tone laced with fond exasperation, "but I swear, when it comes to John, you can be a blind idiot.”

"I know,” he agreed glumly. "That’s why I call you about these things.”

She shook her head, blew him a kiss and disconnected the conference, leaving him staring his wallpaper. It was a snapshot that Teyla had taken of him and John at some Athosian festival they’d participated in when they visited last year. John was laughing while Rodney looked up at him, his face transformed by the joy of being exactly where he wanted to be with exactly the people he wanted to be with.

He picked up the phone and hit his speed dial. "O’Neill, I need a favour.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Hey,” Rodney said, giving John a wave from where he stood awkwardly be the entrance to the front room.

John glanced over and gave him a tentative smile. "Hi.”

"Can I… are you – busy?” Rodney asked, glancing at the game on the screen.

John grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off. "Naw, it’s on the PVR. "

Rodney stood there vacillating for a moment, then took a deep breath and strode over to the couch, then settled in right beside John and slid and arm around him. John’s eyes widened slightly, and he gave Rodney a surprised look. 

Rodney didn't move his arm. "Is this ok?”

A smile slowly spread across John’s lips. "Yeah. Yeah, it’s ok,” he said as he relaxed back and leaned into Rodney.

"So, I've been told that sometimes when it comes to you I can be an idiot.”

John let out a chuckle and snuggled into Rodney a little more. "You've been talking to Jeannie.”  


Rodney let out a sigh of disgust. "Yes,” he conceded. 

John waited a few more moments, and then gently prodded Rodney. "And?”

"And,” Rodney slowly drew out the word before continuing. "And I had all these plans, you see, because I wanted it to be special.” He turned to look at John, their faces only inches apart. "I wanted to do this amazing thing for you, and I wanted it to be*perfect*,” he said, earnestly trying to convey everything he was feeling with the too inadequate words. "But nothing was perfect and everything went wrong and I was so frustrated and it was supposed to be a surprise and I kept snapping at you and I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I ruined the whole thing before it could even happen – "

John sat up and grabbed Rodney by the shoulders gave him a little shake. "Rodney! What are you talking about?”

Rodney’s hands came up to wrap around John’s forearms as he kept talking. "But then I talked to Jeannie, and well…” Rodney smiled. "You want to go to Atlantis next month?”

"Do I…” John’s jaw dropped. "What?”

"Well, I know it’s not surfing at Big Sur or skiing in the Alps, but that stuff will still be here next year, and you… well, you really love Atlantis, and it’s been so long since we've seen Teyla and Ronon, and ow-ow! Fingers digging in!"

"Rodney!” John concentrated on relaxing his grip on Rodney before he left bruises. "Atlantis? Explain!”

"Happy 10th Anniversary?” Rodney said with a tentative smile.

John just stared at him as all the craziness of the last few weeks suddenly made sense. "We’re going to Atlantis?” he asked, voice thin and high pitched.

"O'Neill cleared it. Said there wasn't much point in being a multi-star general in charge of homeworld security and overseeing the Stargate Program if he didn't get to abuse the privilege now and then.”

John dragged Rodney in for a tight embrace. "I love you,” he murmured in Rodney’s ear as he contemplated how best to deliver Rodney‘s gift. Definitely in front of witnesses, he decided. The moment they cleared the Atlantis gate, right there in the gate room. He would grab Rodney’s hand, go down on one knee and pull out the little ring box that he’d hidden in the back of the closet for the last 6 months. Surrounded by friends and with nowhere for Rodney to run, they’d be married before they came back. John smiled

"Best Anniversary present ever.”


End file.
